A Series of Adventures Part 1
by Masterob
Summary: The Inuyasha, Mortal Kombat, Street fighter part of the story. Inuyasha needs Yusuke's help to kill Naraku, Shao Kahn invades Earthrealm again, the final fight for Bison begins.
1. Main Story

**A series of different adventures**

_I still don't own a goddamn character. Rated G (as if), Rated R for almost everything. Will contain many plots that may interact or may not. Guest starring Eminem, Ludacris, AJ Styles, CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, John Cena, Shad, JTG, Kelly, HHH, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kevin Thorn, Miz, Santino Marella, Maria, Tommy Dreamer and Shannon Moore. Partially inspired by the movie Crash._

What happens when so many adventures happen at once, whether saving the world from an evil organization, a demon, a dictator, an evil overlord or a man obsessed with robots. These are few of the many plots, there will be plots of everyday things, maybe not so everyday, but I'm not sure if you see a court dispute between a mother and rapper everyday, an interesting thing, or what if you get lost, battle in the seas, looking for myths, or even two crazy drug dealing overlords fighting for the right to be called a king. And even the problems that exist in New York City will be present in this story. So without further ado, I show you the many plots of the fic.

In a field on the outskirts of Thailand, martial artist Fei Long is in combat with the evil dictator General M. Bison, with Shadowloo members Sagat, Vega and Balrog watching over. Fei Long was fairing good, doing go combos to Bison, but alas, Bison started showing his psycho powers. He nailed Fei Long with some powerful attacks, over and over again, causing Fei Long to spill some blood. He then hits his psycho crusher on Fei Long and knocks him down, coughing up blood. Bison then forced his psycho powers into a ball and shot it at Fei Long, ending what was his life. Bison laughed as he left with Shadowloo after the other Street Fighters and the world.

In Outworld, Shao Kahn is planning an assault on Earth again, with his people, Kano, Kobra, Jarek, Kabal, Reptile, Goro, Baraka, Mileena, Shang Tsung and Reiko. "This time I will not just invade the city, I will start at the Shaolin Temple and kill those Goddamn Kombatants", Shao Kahn said. Kano arrived. "Are you ready Kahn?" Kano asked. "Is the army ready?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yes, we're all ready to assault", Kano said. Shang Tsung arrived. "You made the port hole?" Shao Kahn asked. "Yes sir, we are ready to invade Earthrealm", Shao Kahn said. "O.K. people, let's go", Shao Kahn said. They opened the portal and went into Earthrealm to take on the un-expecting Shaolin Monks.

In the feudal Era, Kagome was making food for her friends Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and her best friend Shippo. "This looks yummy", Shippo said. "I guarantee that you'll enjoy this Shippo", Kagome said. "Grrr, can we hurry up, the sooner we finish eating, the sooner we can find and kill Naraku", Inuyasha said. "Relax Inuyasha, when we finish here, we'll go after Naraku, but for now, we need to take a breather, we're only human", Kagome said. Shippo cleared his throat. "No offense Shippo", Kagome said, patting his said. "It's ok", Shippo said. "Well I just wanna find Naraku", Inuyasha said. "But he found you", Naraku said, coming out of the bushes with Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Moryomaru and The Infant. "Fuck, they found us", Inuyasha said. "Ready to die?" Naraku asked as he attacked Inuyasha. "Why have you come to us?" Miroku asked. "I'm tired of waiting for you", Naraku said. Hakudoshi slashed at Miroku, but he blocked with his staff. Kagura attacked Sango, but missed her attack. "Where's Kohaku?" Sango asked. "He ran off a while ago, we've been looking for him, and you", Hakudoshi said. Inuyasha did a windscar, but everyone dodged and Hakudoshi threw his weapon to Inuyasha and impaled him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Naraku sent his claws toward Kagome, but then they were cut off. Naraku saw who did it, it was the samurai Mugen. "Hello asshole, your time is done", Mugen said. "Who are you?" Naraku said, regenerating his arm. "I was told by that boy that you were being an asshole", Mugen said, pointing to Kohaku. "Kohaku, you're alive", Sango said. "Not for Long", Naraku said as he ran after Kohaku, but he was slashed by Inuyasha. "Damn you to hell", Naraku said. Then the Naraku group fell through a portal. "Oh shit!" Naraku shouted as he fell through the hole. "Where the hell they go?" Inuyasha asked. "Weird", Mugen said. "I have a bad feeling about this", Sango said. Then Botan came down to them. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "I'm Botan, the grim reaper, and no I don't have a black cloak, that's the other reaper", Botan said. "There are two?" Mugen asked. "Do you know how many people die in this world?" Botan asked. "Well what do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "I need you for something, that hole that sucked in Naraku was created by a demon named Rando, I need you to team up with a friend of mine, Yusuke Urimeshi", Botan said. "I know that kid, I saw him in school", Kagome said. "You and him go to the same school?" Botan asked. "No, he passes by sometimes when he's skipping out, he says that one thing we have in common is that we're both really dumb, I don't think that's true", Kagome said. "Well let's go, we need your help", Botan said. "Whatever as long as I get that bastard", Inuyasha said. "If I touch you, will I die?" Shippo asked. "No of course not, I just collect the souls I don't kill them", Botan said. "Oh good", Shippo said. "Come on little guy", Botan said, picking up Shippo. Kagome seemed a little jealous. "Jealousy there Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Shut up Miroku", Kagome said. "Let's go Kirara", Sango said. She rode Kirara with Miroku and Sango said. Everyone ran through the portal into the heavens.

At the Shaolin Temple, Rayden is doing a fighting style exercise with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Jax and Kitana were outside waiting for everyone to finish. "Woo, what a workout", Cage said. "Yes, getting ready to fight the forces of evil is not easy", Kung Lao said. "We do need to be prepared for Shao Kahn, he tends to strike at any moment", Liu Kang said. "Yeah, that's how his invasion began", Cage said. "We're ready if he comes again", Sonya said. "Is there any sign of Shao Kahn?" Liu Kang asked a monk. He was given a "no" answer. "Damn, where is he?" Liu Kang asked. "You actually want him to show up?" Cage asked. "Just to end him once and for all", Liu Kang said. The heavens started acting strange; there was a sound of thunder. "Damn, he's coming", Cage said. Shao Kahn and his forces indeed arrived at the area, ready for Mortal Kombat. "Hello Liu Kang", Shao Kahn said. Rayden stepped outside. "Shao Kahn, what a pleasant surprise", Rayden said. "This is it, we're not gonna leave this realm until all of you are dead and I am ruler", Shao Kahn said. "I don't think so", Rayden said and attacked Shao Kahn. Reptile went up to Jax and started attacking him, but Jax punched Reptile in the stomach, lifted him in the air and ripped him in half. "Take that motherfucker", Jax said. "Goddammit", Mileena said and attacked Jax. Sonya came in and kicked away Mileena. "You little bitch", Mileena said slashing at Sonya, but Sonya kicked her daggers away. Mileena got into hand-to-hand combat with Sonya. Liu Kang and Rayden fought with Shao Kahn, with Kahn getting the upper hand, until Liu Kang managed a fireball attack. Johnny Cage fought the entire Black Dragon Clan and did a good job until Kano zapped him. Jax was fighting with Goro, while Baraka and Reiko fought Kitana and Shang Tsung fought Kung Lao. "I think we're outnumbered here", Kung Lao said. "Not for long", a familiar voice said. It was Li Mei. She came down with her sword and stabbed Mileena in the heart. Sub-Zero also arrived and helped Cage fend off the Black Dragon Clan. Nitara came too and helped Kitana fend off her fighters. Rayden used his storm powers to send lightning at the intruders and weaken them, so they had to retreat. "We will be back, don't expect an easy fight", Shao Kahn said. "We don't want an easy fight", Liu Kang said. The villains left. "It's great to see your assistance", Liu Kang said. "Yeah, I travel with these two now", Li Mei said. "Really, any reason?" Liu Kang asked. "I joined the Lin Kuei clan recently with Sub-Zero to be with people, as for Nitara, let's say she really got to me", Li Mei said, affectionately stroking the hair of Nitara and passionately kissed her. "Ok, I see you have a different life style from other women, not that it's wrong", Liu Kang said. "Damn right it ain't", Cage said smiling. "Grow up man", Jax said. "Well we gotta prepare for the next encounter", Li Mei said. "Right, let's go", Liu Kang said.

At Spirit World, Botan arrived with Inuyasha and co. to Spirit World. "What is this place?" Inuyasha asked. "The Spirit World, where people go after they die", Botan said. "Hey, you said if I touched you I wouldn't die!" Shippo said. "She lied because you're annoying", Inuyasha said. Shippo looked as he were gonna start crying. "You jerk, say you're sorry", Kagome said. "No way", Inuyasha said. "Don't listen to him, you're not dead, I just transported you here, you can go back to Earth after you speak with Koenma", Botan said. "Who's Koenma?" Shippo asked. "He's the guardian of the afterlife, he decides if you go to heaven or hell", Botan said. "Can he send Inuyasha into hell?" Shippo asked. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Enough, let's go now", Botan said. Everyone went to the main desk; a lot of demons were busy. "Damn, what a place", Inuyasha said. "Where is he?" Mugen asked. "Right there", Botan said. She pointed to Koenma on the phone. "Please tell me that's just his son pretending to be like his dad", Inuyasha said. "Well he is doing his dad's work, but that's really Koenma", Botan said. "Now I gotta take shit from a baby?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll have you know he's over 1400 years old", Botan said. "How long does it take for him to potty train?" Inuyasha asked. "You're just like Yusuke", Botan said. They went to Koenma. "Look Jesus, I know you're busy with the dead souls calming them down, but you gotta substitute soon, I gotta help some people", Koenma said. "Koenma sir", Botan said. Koenma looked up. "I'll call you later Jesus", Koenma said and hung up the phone. "Jesus, no Buddha?" Kagome asked. "He's dealing with reincarnation, now I know you may be wondering why you're here", Koenma said. "No shit kid, now what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha said. "Remember Inuyasha, he can send you to heaven or hell", Shippo said. "Being with you people is enough hell", Inuyasha said. "SIT!" Kagome said, crashing Inuyasha to the ground. "Yes, now a demon by the name of Rando has brought Naraku to the modern era, and we need your help to stop him, you will not be the only ones, my crew will also be here", Koenma said. "Where are they?" Mugen asked. "They're…oh, here they come now", Koenma said, pointing to the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei arrived at the scene. "This is the crew?" Sango said. "Yes we are", Kurama said. Shippo noticed something about Kurama. "Are you a kitsune?" Shippo asked. "Yes I am, I see you are as well", Kurama said. "You're bonding already", Botan said. "Pathetic", Inuyasha said. "Bad attitude huh, I like that", Yusuke said. Inuyasha looked at Yusuke. "Are you Yusuke?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I see you don't like Koenma either, great minds think alike", Yusuke said. "Yeah, all three of them", Mugen said. "Yeah, I think this can work out", Inuyasha said. "Glad to see your dislike of me has brought you all together", Koenma said. "We don't like taking orders from toddlers", Mugen said. "He gets older, a teen form, but he still has the pacifier", Yusuke said. "Leave now, before I send all of you into hell", Koenma said. "Aw baby wants a bottle?" Mugen asked. "Maybe baby want a nap", Inuyasha said. Koenma created a portal and Inuyasha, Yusuke and Mugen fell through. "They're gonna be in China, as that's where Naraku and Rando have been spotted", Koenma said. "Are you joining us?" Kagome asked. "If I could I would, but I'm stuck here, Jesus and Buddha can't help, my father's away, he only has time for Goku, oh speaking of him, you're gonna have an ally with you, a rival of Goku", Koenma said. "Who is it?" Hiei asked. "Wait and see, go into the portal, I put it somewhere safe, unlike those three, but they're all right", Koenma said. Everyone got in. On Earth, Mugen, Inuyasha and Yusuke fell from an insane height into the ocean.

At Interpol headquarters, Chun-Li is talking about Bison. "He is a sadistic madman who must be stopped, I recently heard that Street Fighter Fei Long went to challenge him, but hasn't been seen since", Chun-Li said. People discussed, but were unsure how exactly to stop him. Chris Redfield was at the headquarters. "Other problem we have is Umbrella, they are going crazy", Chris said. "Yeah, heard about you're recent trip, you lost a lot of people, but resurrected others as well", Chun-Li said. Someone delivered a letter to Chun-Li. "Oh my God, Chris, Kevin Ryman, Alyssa Ashcroft and Cindy Lennox were found dead, the car was thrown and someone said they saw a huge creature", Chun-Li said. "Fuck Nicholai, I thought Barry killed him", Chris said. "I guess you have a bit of a problem", Chun-Li said. Guile arrived in the area. "Ken and Ryu have found out information about Bison" Guile said. "Good, let's go", Chun-Li said.

In China, Shadowloo is looking around for more challengers. "After I beat the Street Fighters on the street, I can conquer the world without any interference", Bison said. "Is that a good idea?" Balrog asked. "Of course it is, since we're still in China, we should find Chun-Li sooner or later", Bison said. "How about sooner?" Chun-Li said, arriving out of nowhere and kicking Bison in the face. "Chun-Li, what a pleasant surprise", Bison said. "Save it Bison, you know why I'm here, I'm gonna finish you and your men", Chun-Li said. "That's too bad because you're outnumbered", Bison said. He was wrong, as Guile, Ken and Ryu arrived at the scene. "I'll take Bison, Chun-Li can take Balrog, Ken can take Sagat, and Guile can take Vega", Ryu said. Everyone went to their selected opponents. "Time to die", Vega said as he slashed at Guile. Guile punched Vega in the gut, and then kicked him off. Ken did some combos to Sagat, but then he elbowed him away. Chun-Li was taking it to Balrog with each impressive kick. Ryu was fighting Bison and actually landed punches on him, but Bison was able to counter and knock Ryu away. Vega slashed Guile's chest, causing blood to spurt, but Guile punched Vega in the face, causing the mask to break. "You bastard", Vega said. "Stop worrying about your Goddamn looks, focus on the Goddamn fight", Guile said. Balrog punched Chun-Li a little, but he fought back with her lightning kick, then a fireball attack which knocked him down. She then landed her foot on his neck and finished him off. "Damn, she killed Balrog", Sagat said. "Pay attention", Ken said, as he went to do a kick, but was knocked to the ground. Sagat prepared his Tiger Fist, but Guile, who punched away Vega, saw this and hit a Sonic Boom, that killed Sagat. Guile tried to hit a Sonic Boom at Vega, but he jumped away before contact was made. Bison hit his psycho crusher to all four fighters and left them unable to continue. "We'll continue this again soon", Bison said, followed by Vega. "Damn, we gotta go get them", Ken said. "Relax, we got two members, just two more to go", Ryu said. "Let's move", Chun-Li said.

In a hideout for Shao Kahn's group, he is complaining about the last fight. "What the hell was that out there?" Shao Kahn asked. "It was just a mistake, we'll do better next time", Baraka said. "A mistake, what do you mean?" Shao Kahn asked. "Maybe we needed a better battle plan, not just go in with brute force, that hardly works anymore, even for you", Baraka said. "Even for me huh?" Shao Kahn said, and then smacked Baraka with his hammer so hard he was killed from the impact. "It worked wonders just now, where is the Black Dragon Clan?" Shao Kahn asked. "They're scouting for the fighters", Reiko said. Away, the Black Dragon clan is looking for the Kombatants. "We'll find these people, sneak up on them, and kill them, its fool proof", Kano said. Along the way, they saw Scorpion. "It's Scorpion", Jarek said. "Now what?" Kobra asked. "Attack him, he's an enemy", Kano said. Kabal went to Scorpion, but Scorpion sliced him in half with his sword. Kobra went to attack with his machete, but got his arm cut off, then decapitated. Kira went in and got sliced in the chest, then got her throat slit. Jarek tried an attack, but he missed and got the spear. "Get over here", Scorpion said and uppercut Jarek into the air. He then gave Jarek the Toasty Fatality. Kano decided to leave, as he knew he would probably get killed.

Inuyasha, Mugen and Yusuke met up with their group. "So where is this ally we were supposed to get?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know", Kagome said. "Right here", a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Vegeta. "Vegeta? I didn't expect you to help us, though you are a rival of Goku", Yusuke said. "Listen to me, I am not happy that I have to use up my valuable time to help you chase after demons, but since I was the only Z fighter available, I had no choice, this is what I get for being nice", Vegeta said. "Don't worry, you can just watch as I single-handedly destroy Naraku", Inuyasha said. "You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Vegeta asked. "What kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha asked. Vegeta seemed annoyed. "Let's just move out", Kagome said. They walked for a while, looking for where the demons might be, and then Kurama sensed something. "I can feel a demonic aura", Kurama said. "Yeah me to", Miroku said. "I sense a strong power level", Vegeta said. "How strong?" Yusuke asked. "Not that strong, nothing I can't take", Vegeta said. "Hey, I'll be the one to kill Naraku", Inuyasha said. "Come on Inuyasha, maybe he can kill everyone if he's so strong", Shippo said. "Yeah, in my day, I would destroy enemy planets", Vegeta said. Everyone looked shocked. "Let's just keep moving", Kagome said. They went into a cave and saw Naraku and the others, idly sitting, waiting for their enemies. "It's about time you showed up", Naraku said. "Long time no see", Rando said. "You're both going down", Yusuke said. "Let's go", Inuyasha said. "Fine by us, move out!" Naraku said. Naraku took Inuyasha, Rando took Yusuke, Moryomaru took Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kuwabara, Kagura took Hiei and Kurama, Kagome took The Infant and Kanna, Mugen, Shippo and Kohaku took Hakudoshi, Vegeta stood watch, seeing if Inuyasha really can kill Naraku. Inuyasha slashed his sword at Naraku but missed him a lot, only getting him once, and got smacked as a result. Rando and Yusuke got into block-lock combat, they continued to fight over and over. Moryomaru was taking many shots from his opponents, but he regenerated and was able to counter attack everyone. "Damn he's strong", Kuwabara said. Mugen swung his sword at Hakudoshi, but he got slashed in the chest, Kohaku threw his sickle, but Hakudoshi knocked it away and stabbed Kohaku's leg. Shippo went to drop kick Hakudoshi, but was karate chop Shippo with ease. Mugen stabbed Hakudoshi in the chest, but no effect, and got knocked away. Kagome shot Kanna with her arrow, but due to the infants shield, she was unable to hit. Kagura sent her dance of the blades to Hiei and Kurama numerous times, but Kurama was able to dodge and Hiei was too fast to hit. Hiei jumped up and stabbed Kagura with his sword, but she wasn't killed, and Hiei was smacked away. Kagura sent her dance of the blades again to Kurama, this time she slashed his shoulders. "Come one, these people should be nothing", Vegeta said. "Who are you calling nothing?" Kagura asked, and she sent her dance of the blades to Vegeta, while Rando shot his custom spirit gun at Vegeta, both making contact with him. "Vegeta!" Yusuke shouted. "It's no use, he never would have survived", Kagura said. They heard laughter where the smoke was and saw Vegeta unscathed. "You call that power!?" Vegeta said, he dashed in front of Kagura. "Gallic Gun!" Vegeta shouted and sent a blast that killed Kagura. He flew into the air. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta said, sending a blast that killed Kanna and The Infant, a blast stronger than the shield. Naraku sent his claw at Vegeta, but he dodged, and appeared behind Naraku and punched him off, then he went to Rando and elbowed him away. Moryomaru went to attack Vegeta, but he was punched away. Hakudoshi sent his blade to Vegeta, but it broke on impact. Vegeta punched Hakudoshi in the air and sent an energy blast that killed Hakudoshi. Naraku, Rando and Moryomaru vacated the area. Vegeta sent many blasts, but they still escaped. "Damn I missed them, but at least I got the others, now was that so hard?" Vegeta said. Everyone stood shocked at what they saw. "Well, let's go, we gotta catch these people", Vegeta said. Everyone was still shocked. "He did what we've been trying to do for months in a matter of seconds", Miroku said. "He's really strong", Shippo said. Outside, Naraku and his men got far away. "How can one man posses so much power?" Naraku asked. He then spotted Kano coming down the hill. "Who is this guy?" Naraku asked. "Let's go to him", Rando said. Kano saw them "Who the hell are you?" Kano asked. "That's what we wanna know, you don't seem like a regular human", Naraku said. "Is it because of my metal head? Other than that, I really am different though, I know martial arts, I've faced many great people like Liu Kang, I was in Mortal Kombat", Rando said. "Mortal Kombat huh? Interesting, why don't you join us", Rando said. "Meh, better than going back to Shao Kahn", Kano said. Meanwhile the heroes were looking for the villains and they spotted Bison and Vega. "Now what, they defeated us", Vega said. "This pathetic, I lost two guys, and you couldn't even take Guile", Bison said. "They just got lucky, they won't beat us next time", Vega said. "Us? You mean me, you're out, I can handle them myself", Bison said. "Hey, you need me", Vega said. Bison knocked over Vega. "I don't need any help, now prepare to die", Bison said. Bison readies his psycho powers. "We gotta help him", Kagome said. "I don't know", Inuyasha said. "Come on, let's do it", Kagome said. "The more allies the better", Kurama said. "Ok fine, do it", Inuyasha said. Kagome shot her arrow at Bison, wounding him, while she went and got Vega out of the way. "Who are you?" Vega asked. "A friend", Kagome said. Bison was gonna go after them, but Vegeta punched him away. "Why did you help me?" Vega asked. "We could use your help, and we didn't wanna let you die", Kagome said. "And we'll be nicer to you", Shippo said. "Ok, who are we after?" Vega asked. "A man named Naraku, he's strong, but we can take him", Kagome said. "Yes, now lets move out", Yusuke said.

The Kombatants finally found Shao Kahn and others. "They're here", Goro said. "Where the hell is Kano? No matter, I'll finish them myself", Shao Kahn said. The Kombatants ran in and attacked the enemy. Goro tried stopping them, but the Kombatants were too much for him. Liu Kang hit a bicycle kick, Kung Lao hit his dropkicks, Cage hit a shadow kit, and Jax threw many punches. Sonya hit her kiss of death on Goro and killed him. Rayden personally fought Reiko. Reiko sent in a few punches, but Rayden managed to overpower him. Reiko punched him in the face though, and he hit him with a hammer. Rayden then kicked Reiko down and electrocuted him to death. Shao Kahn defended himself against everyone. Sub-Zero sent icicles to Shao Kahn, but he blocked them and sent a powerful green blast to Sub-Zero that killed him. "Shit, you'll die for that", Nitara said. She dashed to Shao Kahn, but he grabbed her and snapped her neck. "Shit", Li Mei said. Jax fought with Shao Kahn, but he kneed him in the gut and tossed him off. Sonya tried to kick Kahn, but he blocked and did a kick of his own. Johnny Cage did a few combo attacks to Shao Kahn, but Kahn countered Cage and him in the gut with his hammer and tossed him in the air and did a shoulder attack then sent him over a nearby pit onto spikes. "No, Cage, damn you Kahn", Kung Lao said. He tossed his hat but Shao Kahn caught it and tossed it back. Kung Lao moved, but Shao Kahn nailed him in the chest hard with his hammer. "No!" Liu Kang said. He got into Kombat with Kahn. Kahn knocked Kang away, but he ran in to punch Kahn. Liu Kang kicked Shao Kahn upside the head. Shao Kahn elbowed off Liu Kang, but he did a bicycle kick. Shao Kahn then knocked him away to Kung Lao. "Damn, he's still too much", Liu Kang said. "Liu, you gotta fight him, you must defeat him", Kung Lao said. "I don't know", Liu Kang said. "You never give up, even after your death, you still helped us until we were able to revive you", Kung Lao said. "You're right, but do you need any help though, you're injured", Liu Kang said. "Don't bother, it'll all be over soon, then the pain will go away", Kung Lao said. "You're right, I gotta kill Shao Kahn", Liu Kang said. He went to continue and Kung Lao smiled. "We are gonna end this", Liu Kang said. "You will never win", Shao Kahn said. "Yes he will", Shang said entering. "What are you saying?" Shao Kahn asked. "I'm tired having to deal with you, you are leading me nowhere, you are going down", Shang said. "You will die for this Shang Tsung", Shao Kahn said. Both Shang and Liu Kang readied themselves. Shao Kahn ran in to attack, but both men did some impressive Kung Fu attacks to bring down Shao Kahn, then they both finished him with a double fire attack. "Fatality", Shang said. "I did it, see Kung Lao, you were right", Liu Kang said. Kung Lao didn't answer. "Kung Lao, did you hear me?" Liu Kang asked. Still no answer from Kung Lao. "Kung Lao answer me", Liu Kang said, shaking Lao. "Liu Kang, he's dead", Shang said. "No, impossible, Kung Lao please respond, Kung Lao!" Liu Kang shouted. King Lao would not budge, as he truly was dead. Soon they all had to leave for home.

The Street Fighters eventually found Bison. "We're getting you this time Bison", Ken said. "Yeah, hey where's Vega?" Chun-Li asked. "He left, I no longer needed him", Bison said. "If you didn't need him, why didn't you kill him?" Chun-Li asked. "I tried, but someone attacked me and rescued him", Bison said. "We're gonna have to look into that", Chun-Li said. "Enough, we will fight now", Bison said, attacking the four. Chun-Li ran in and did a few kicks to Bison. "You killed Fei Long, didn't you", Chun-Li said. "Yes I did, he challenged me, and I defeated him", Bison said. Chun-Li did a few punches. "You'll pay for this", Chun-Li said. "On the contrary, you're the one who will pay for interference", Bison said, grabbing Chun-Li by the neck and tossing her. Guile ran in and punched Bison. "You're not gonna get away with your sins, you are going down", Guile said. "I don't think so", Bison said and hit Guile with a kick. Ken ran to attack Bison, but he disappeared and reappeared to stomp Ken on the head. "Your death will come soon", Bison said. Ken did a spin kick to Bison's face, but Bison came back with a punch to the gut. Ryu then challenged Bison. "My old buddy Ryu", Bison said. "Save the chit-chat", Ryu said and did a few kicks to Bison. Bison grabbed Ryu by the neck, but Ryu kicked Bison's arm and did some punches to the face. Ryu did a HADOUKEN to Bison and he took a direct hit and fell unconscious. "Is he dead?" Guile asked. Ryu went up to him and saw Bison open his eyes and kicked Ryu in the gut and knocked him away. Bison then used Psycho powers and hit Ryu with a Psycho Crusher, which caused blood to come out Ryu's mouth. Bison lifted Ryu by the neck, through him in the air and sent a powerful Psycho Power projectile through Ryu's chest. Ryu then fell to the ground below. "Ryu!" Ken said, checking up on his friend. "You must kill him Ken, don't let that scum live", Ryu said, then died. "No, Ryu! Bison, you're gonna pay", Ken said. "Try it", Bison said. Ken went and threw a kick, Bison punched, Ken elbowed, Bison knees, Ken uppercuts, Bison head butts and tosses. Bison flew in to finish off Ken, but he was kicked in the face, followed by a HADOU SHORYUKEN, and then a fatal HADOUKEN, which finished the evil dictator. "It's over Bison", Ken said. "You did it Ken", Chun-Li said. "Damn right I did", Ken said. "Too bad about Ryu, he's gonna need a proper burial", Guile said. "What about Vega?" Ken asked. "Damn you're right, Guile, you take Ryu's body to the morgue, me and Ryu will find Vega", Chun-Li said.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the gang, they have caught up with Naraku. "You're going down Naraku", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, we have a new friend", Shippo said. Vega showed himself. "So do we", Naraku said. Kano showed himself. "We'll let them get aquatinted", Rando said. Vega showed off his claws to Kano. "But let's not forget about each other", Rando said. "I'll kill you as easy as I killed your last group", Vegeta said. "I don't think so", Rando said and threw a collar around Vegeta's neck that weakened him. "Where'd he get this thing from?" Yusuke asked. "Never mind that, you are going to die", Rando said and punched Yusuke. Moryomaru punched off everyone that came to attack him. Vega fought Kano, and Naraku fought Inuyasha. Sango used her sword to cut Moryomaru, but it didn't do well. Mugen tried his own sword, same thing. Kirara bit Moryomaru on the shoulder, but got punched down. Kagome shot an arrow that hurt him, but he smacked her away. Hiei slashed Moryomaru, but he still kept going. Rando got into a fist fight with Yusuke and they both ruthlessly punched each other in the face, causing blood to come out of the nose and mouth. Naraku scratched Inuyasha many times with his claws, but Inuyasha bounced back with his sword. Kano and Vega were equally matched in strength and speed, Kano was strong to resist Vega's attacks, but Vega was to fast for Kano to catch. Kano managed to punch Vega in the face, which infuriated Vega, so he kicked him far towards Mugen's feet. Mugen looked down and stabbed Kano in the neck, and twisted the sword, killing him. Moryomaru then smacked everyone away. Shippo was the only one standing off against Moryomaru. Shippo sent fox fires, but Moryomaru grabbed him and swallowed him whole. "What the fuck!" Mugen shouted. "Shippo!" Kagome cried. "No!" Yusuke shouted. Rando laughed at their expense, causing Yusuke to punch him repeatedly in anger and then hit a devastating spirit wave attack that finished Rando. "Such a sad end for a little fox", Naraku said. "Poor little guy", Vega said. "You're gonna pay for this, after I rip his fucking head off and get Shippo back", Yusuke said. "Yeah, the runt's a pain in the ass, but didn't deserve that at all", Inuyasha said. "Well too bad…what?" Naraku was saying, but saw Moryomaru get a stomach ache, then explode to smithereens from a devastating fox fire from within Shippo's body. Vega was happy to see Shippo all right. Shippo the fainted from exhaustion, but a furious Naraku wanted his blood on the floor. "He's another death for you!" Naraku said. He sent his claws at Shippo, but Vega was fast enough to get in the way off the claws and take the hit himself. Naraku picked up Vega and tossed him off, but Inuyasha sped in and assaulted Naraku and slashed him up, punched him around and finished him with a WINDSCAR. Everyone checked on Vega. "Are you all right? Stay with us Vega", Kagome said. "Sorry. That can't be done; I am mortally wounded, but Shippo's all right", Vega said. "Why did you do it Vega?" Shippo asked. "Because you remind me of me, we are both dashingly good looking people, but you have good emotions, I never had any after my mother was murdered, but seeing you brought them back, I was honored to sacrifice my life for yours", Vega said. "Vega, please don't die", Shippo cried. "Sorry Shippo, it's my time, I hope to see you again someday", Vega said, as his life slipped away. "Vega, Vega, no?" Shippo said and started crying. Everyone showed disappointment for Vega's death. "It's sad he died but I really need this collar off my neck", Vega said. Miroku removed it and they all left, with Vegeta carrying Vega's body. A few minutes later, they ran into Ken and Chun-Li. "Looks like we're too late, you did this?" Chun-Li asked. "We'd be happy if you did", Ken said. "Hey, this guy gave his life for mine you jerk!" Shippo shouted. "Whoa take it easy", Ken said. "He gave his life for yours?" Chun-Li asked. "Yes, he was very noble", Kagome said. "Odd, that's not the Vega we know", Chun-Li said. Jax and Sonya came by. "Has any of you seen a guy with half a metal face and red eye?" Jax asked. "Yeah, he's up that way, dead", Mugen said. "Oh, you saved us some trouble", Jax said. "Yeah well, we gotta go to Koenma and give this guy a burial", Yusuke said. "Come with us, we're doing a burial too, you two can come if you want", Jax said. "We have out own person to bury, unless we can do it with you", Chun-Li said. "Sure, just get the body and come to Shaolin Temple", Jax said. "Ok, you go Ken, I'll get Guile", Chun-Li said. Everyone then left.


	2. End May Have Spoilers for other fics

Those were all the stories, but it's not over yet. CJ decided to broadcast his documentary in NYC. A lot of people came, it was more than a documentary, it was a thank you because people found out about the adventures; the Street Fighters, Kombatants, Inuyasha and co., Anti-Umbrella and Sonic Heroes were awarded for their deeds, even Tommy for taking out Tony. There was a funeral for those who have died. Chun-Li, Ken and Guile put flowers by the bodies of Fei Long and Ryu. "So long, good friend", Ken said. Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Rayden, Kitana and Li Mei put flowers by the bodies of Sub-Zero, Nitara, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. "Cage, Lao, I'm gonna miss you guys", Liu Kang said. The Anti-Umbrella group had flowers for everyone that died. "You all did your job perfectly", Leon said. Tommy, Claude, CJ and others had flowers for Rosenberg, Bear and Avery. "The casualties of gang war, great American heroes", Tommy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" CJ asked. "I'm just trying to say good stuff about them", Tommy said. Inuyasha and Co., Spirit Detectives and Vegeta had flowers for Vega. "We really miss you Vega", Shippo said, with a tear in his eye. "Please don't start crying", Inuyasha said. "It's a funeral, people are suppose to cry", Kurama said. Sonic heroes had flowers for Raiden, Rouge, Shadow and Omega, the bodies were recovered after the explosion, and Omega couldn't be repaired. "Good-bye Shadow", Sonic said. Tails was crying a little, so Cream hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, with Cream also crying. "Oh no", Espio said to himself. Also coming there was Solid Snake. "Whoa, Solid Snake", Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I never thought I'd see you", Snake said. "Same here, sorry about Raiden", Snake said. "He's a soldier, he does what he has to do, even if it risks his life", Snake said. "Right", Sonic said. "You friends are also soldiers, if it weren't for them, Eggman would begin his reign of Terror", Snake said. Sonic nodded and left the area. Jack Sparrow was there enjoying the food, but ducked when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates. Kino and Hermes also arrived there to see the party. The WWE superstars from the Chicago were also there, McClane, Iceman and Wolverine too, along with The Simpsons and Eminem, even Ludacris. "All right dicks and bitches, time for the movie", CJ said into the microphone. "What did he call us?" Leon asked. "You have a lot of nerve!" Tails shouted. "Now we're pissed", Chun-Li said. Amy got her Piko-Piko hammer, HHH got his sledgehammer. "I was only kidding, please don't kill me", CJ said. Everyone stopped ranting, but still glared at CJ. "There were myths in the San Andreas region, and they are true, but we took care of them", CJ said. "Now without further ado, we show you, Retards in the Wild!" Tommy shouted. CJ glared at him. "Relax, it's a joke", Tommy said. CJ still glared. "Hey you're the one who called everyone bitches and dicks", Tommy said. "Yeah, now just play the damn movie!" Ludacris shouted. "Fine", Leon said. They showed the documentary, which grossed out some, and interested others. "You've seen the movie! Now get the fuck out of here!" Tommy said, with him CJ and Claude firing guns in the air, scaring everyone off, with all three heavily breathing, and Freddy looking on smiling.


End file.
